


Sunrise

by saintjimmyoh



Series: Sunrise, Sunset [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjimmyoh/pseuds/saintjimmyoh
Summary: Dia wakes up early one morning.





	Sunrise

The sun has barely begun to rise over the horizon when Dia’s eyes flicker open. She lays still for a few moments, letting her eyes adjust to the relative darkness of the room, before lifting her head up to look at the time on the alarm clock.

4:43am.

She lets out a breath. She supposes there's no point in trying to get back to sleep; it would just make her more tired during the day. Besides, Kanan would be waking up soon, and she would have been woken by Kanan shifting around anyway.

Stifling a yawn, she sits up in the bed and looks down to her left. Kanan is there, the most peaceful look on her face as she slowly breathes in and out while she sleeps. Dia lets herself smile softly as she drinks in the sight before her. This is a side to Kanan that Dia hardly ever sees; Kanan is normally the first to rise as she still partakes in her early morning runs, so to see the normally energetic girl like this is a treat to Dia’s senses. Even after all the years of knowing her, Dia is still floored by Kanan’s natural and seemingly effortless beauty.

She hears a small noise and feels something shift to her right, and as she looks over, she finds that Mari has snuggled closer to her leg. She notices that Mari has the smallest of smiles on her face as she sleeps, probably dreaming of something “shiny,” as Mari puts it. Dia had always thought of the blonde as someone who shined brilliantly and brightly, even if she was a bit of a joker and a mischief maker and knew exactly how to get under her skin in a way that both excited and annoyed her to no end.

Even now, Dia still can't believe her luck. Getting to wake up every day to her two wonderful best friends is a feeling she’s sure she’ll never get used to, but it’s exciting in a way that she really can’t explain. She loves them, she’s absolutely sure of that, and she knows that they love her and each other as well.

Before she realises what she’s doing, Dia has reached over to stroke Mari’s hair. Mari quietly mewls in the most adorable way, and it sends a chill down her spine as Mari subconsciously leans into her touch. Dia considers herself lucky that Mari is a heavy sleeper, and allows herself to indulge a little more.

At least, until she hears a shuffle and a moan from her other side.

Dia looks over and finds Kanan has woken up. They make eye contact; Kanan may be bleary eyed and fighting back the sleep clouds, but in this moment, Dia thinks she couldn’t possibly be more beautiful. Dia smiles, and Kanan manages a tired smile in response.

“You’re up early, Dia,” Kanan whispers.

Dia only nods in response. “Couldn’t sleep, what with this one gripping onto me all night.” She motions to Mari, and Kanan chuckles in understanding as she pushes herself up to sit on the bed.

“I told you she was grabby,” Kanan whispers, and Dia has to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Kanan loops an arm lazily around Dia, and pulls her closer. They stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Eventually though, Dia breaks the silence.

“Kanan, may I ask you something?” When Kanan slowly nods in response, Dia continues. “It’s just, well. Did you ever imagine we’d be together like this? The three of us, in a relationship?”

Kanan hums in thought. She leans her head onto Dia’s shoulder, looking past her and down toward Mari. “I must admit,” she whispers, “it never crossed my mind. But, I knew we’d be friends forever, and I knew I loved the both of you.”

Dia smiles, leaning down to place a kiss atop Kanan’s head. They stay huddled together for a while longer, Kanan lazily drawing circles on Dia’s side as Dia rests her head on Kanan’s. Dia doesn’t feel the need to say anything else; her actions speaking much louder than her words ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written over the space of a day in two or three sessions as I went to and came home from work.
> 
> I really enjoy the dynamic of KanaDiaMari, and how easily they seem to fall into place around each other. They're good for each other.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
